I'm Sorry
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: What would Bobby say if he got the chance to see Jack one last time? Set in the very last scene of the movie. Sad!


**I'm Sorry**

**Summary**: What would Bobby say if he got the chance to see Jack one last time? Set in the very last scene of the movie. Sad!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the brothers, Evelyn, or the lines from the movie that I threw in. Those belong to the movie people who created the movie.

**A/N**: Hi again! I was watching Four Brothers on television one night, even though I own it on DVD (I'm such a freak that way! Lol!), and I had this idea. I remember that when I saw it the first time, I was slightly disappointed that Bobby didn't see Jack like he saw Evelyn at the end. So, this is my version on what could have happened. Enjoy!

"Always good to have you home, son." Evelyn said, knitting in the rocking chair that was on the porch. "You gonna' stick around a little longer this time?"

"I'm thinking about it, Ma." Bobby muttered with a small smile. "I'm thinking about it."

Evelyn smiled as she shook her head. "Oh, Bobby."

Bobby's smile broadened a little. Now, he was finally beginning to accept his mother's passing. Now, it was becoming easier.

The oldest Mercer turned to look over his shoulder at the kids that were playing hockey in the street behind him when their ball rolled over to him again, and he picked it up and tossed it back to them so that they could continue playing. Suddenly, he gasped when he heard light footsteps echoing on the porch near where Evelyn was. Bobby slowly turned back around and saw that his mother was still there, but he gasped in horror when he saw who had joined her.

A young man with light blue eyes was standing behind Evelyn's rocking chair, his face glowing in the light of the sun. He had a wide smile on his face when he saw Bobby, but he oldest Mercer was more shocked than anything when he saw the boy. I couldn't be him. All of his injuries were gone… he looked perfect.

"Jack…" Bobby whispered, unable to believe that he was seeing his little brother again.

"Hi, Bobby." Jack replied, his light blue eyes shining with the special light that they had always held; the light that he would only show to him…

Bobby shook his head, a feeling of sadness rising up in his chest. He slowly walked up the steps that led onto the porch, slowly reaching out a shaking hand toward his younger brother. But, no matter how close he got, he always seemed _just_ out of reach…

Jack looked at him sadly as he kept on trying, but then he smiled slightly. "Bobby, please. Don't be sad about what happened to me." he said. "It was out of your control."

"No. It shouldn't have happened to you." Bobby muttered, tears filling his deep blue eyes even though he tried to hold them back. "It shouldn't have been you. I would have done anything… I would have taken that bullet for you, Jack. I… I…" He was struggling to hold his tears back as he tried to find the right words.

"There wasn't much you could do at the time." Jack tried to gently assure him. "It's not your fault, Bobby. I don't blame you at all. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you…"

"It should have been me instead of you." Bobby desperately continued, shaking his head again. "I was supposed to protect you, Jackie, but… I wasn't able to, and now…"

Jack smiled and laughed a little. "You can't change the past, Bobby, no matter how much you want to." he muttered. "You've been my protector for almost my entire life. Now, it's time for me to do the same for you."

That's when his tears fell. Bobby tried to hold them back, but he couldn't as he looked at his younger brother. "Jack…" he choked out, reaching his hand out toward him. "I'm so sorry…"

Jack looked at his brother sadly and sighed, glancing at Evelyn. She looked back up at him, nodding as she smiled slightly. The youngest Mercer turned back to his brother and extended out his arm, laying his hand lightly on top of his.

Bobby was startled by the sensation that he felt in his hand. He couldn't feel his brother's hand like it was actually there, but he felt some kind of aura pressing lightly down on him. Jack laughed a little.

"Strange feeling, isn't it?" he asked with a small smile. "At least you can feel something. I can't feel you at all."

"Jack, I can't tell you how sorry I am about…" Bobby muttered, trying to restrain his emotions. "Please, you have to forgive me… I wasn't quick enough…"

"Bobby… there is nothing to forgive." Jack told him quietly.

Evelyn looked up at her sons and smiled. "Jackie, wrap it up, dear." she said, getting to her feet and gathering up her knitting equipment. "It's time to go now, honey."

"All right, Mom." Jack replied without much feeling as he looked over at her. "I'll be right there."

Bobby gasped when he heard their words, realizing what they meant. "No, Jack, don't leave!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around his brother's thin frame. "You can't leave me again, you little fairy!" He couldn't feel his brother's body, but he felt the same warm aura that he had felt before.

Jack smiled down on his older brother as he closed his eyes. "I love you, Bobby." he whispered.

Bobby opened his tear-filled eyes, watching with horror as Jack disappeared from his arms. "Jack!" he shouted, looking around the porch in hopes that _some_ sign of his brother was still there.

Evelyn still remained, and she smiled at her oldest son. "Goodbye, Bobby." she muttered. "Keep an eye on Angel and Jeremiah for me."

The oldest Mercer nodded, closing his eyes to wipe the remainder of his tears away. When he opened them again, Evelyn was also gone.

Even though he mourned for his brother, Bobby knew that now, this event was also getting easier to handle. It was becoming easier to accept, and it would continue to get easier with the passing of time.

But that didn't matter. Bobby smiled slightly as he slowly entered the house, leaving the kids involved in their hockey game and entering the warmness of his remaining family's presence. The oldest Mercer knew that there was one thought that would always be on his mind that would comfort him as he laughed with his brothers.

Jack, and even his mother, would always be with him in his memories.

_Hazel Mae Schenk: 1913-2006. I love you._

**A/N**: Well, I hope you enjoyed it even though it was kinda short. It wasn't as sad as Always There, but it was still pretty sad. If you enjoyed it, please let me know by clicking on that little blue box in the left hand corner. Thanks a bunch! Reviews are much appreciated. I love them all!


End file.
